


coming out

by vaindumbass



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, as in they want sirius to marry his cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/vaindumbass
Summary: The conversation that took place at number 12 Grimmauld Place, right before Sirius was disowned.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Harry Potter Pride Month 2020





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> written for girlwithacrown's hp pride month prompt: coming out  
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’ll marry Bellatrix.”

It’s said like it’s a fact, and not even an interesting one at that. His mother simply continues eating, the sound of her silver spoon against the plate way too loud in their big dining room.

Sirius almost doesn’t realize she said something. He has made it a habit to ignore his mother whenever she speaks, but when it registers he can’t let this slide.

“I’m sorry?” He says, disbelievingly and louder than he should be, according to the gaze his father throws at him, but he’s used to being too much for his family’s standards.

His mother repeats it, dislike clear in her voice: “You’ll marry Bellatrix. I know she’s beneath our status, but maybe she can help you to become more... loyal to our cause.”

“So you want me to become as fascinated with ‘Lord Voldemort’ as she is?” He says the words ‘Lord Voldemort’ in the same breathy way Bellatrix does. His mother does not appreciate his impression, however on point it may be.

“In a certain way, yes.”

“She’s my _cousin_!” Sirius exclaims, hoping against hope that his mother will see reason.

¨Yes, you will be upholding the tradition.”

Sirius springs up at that, his chair loudly clattering on the hardwood floor. “I’m gay!” he says, and while he hadn’t meant to come out, maybe... _maybe_ this would work?

Regulus drops his spoon. It’s the only outward sign of surprise in the room, but Sirius sees the slight tension in his mother’s hands, as if they’re aching to hex him.

His mother waves at him to sit down. “Well, if you say so. As long as you keep the rumours to a reasonable level, and still concieve a heir, you’ll be fine.

Sirius does not sit down. “I have a _boyfriend_.” He thinks of Remus, with his soft brown curls and his lovely sunshine-smile, and thinks of how Remus would feel if he were to marry Bellatrix.

“Dump him.”

Sirius’ family has been getting on his nerves for years, he’s hated his parents for as long as he could remember, he’s wanted to leave since the first time they hurt him, but this is the first time he walks away from the table and goes upstairs to get his already-packed bags.

He will never let go of Remus. If anything, Remus will dump him, for being too fucked-up and stupid and newly homeless.

Once he is standing in the halfway again, he catches his mother’s gaze from the doorway, the door left widely open in his haste.

She does not stand up, nor try to hex or hurt him, which is new, but instead she simply says: “If you walk out of this house, you won’t ever be welcome inside of it again.”

Sirius tries to ignore her, but when he does that he accidentally makes eyecontact with Regulus. Sirius hopes Regulus can see the _I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t protect you anymore_ in his eyes.

Regulus nods as if to say: _It’s okay_ , but it’s not okay, it’s not, so Sirius says: “Come with me”, out loud this time, and Regulus does not move.

Regulus looks about as sad as Sirius feels, in fact, and also like he’s made peace with his fate. He shakes his head.

Sirius chokes back a sob, and walks out of the door.


End file.
